The Demon in Matthew Williams
by YamiBaki
Summary: A letter was found a few weeks ago in the hands of a teenage boy, who was later found dead in his bedroom. His throat was slashed, and he appeared to be sleeping when he died. Who could have done this...


Have you ever heard of stories where people, who do bad things like murder their so called friends, are said to be possessed by a horrible demon? Do you think they are true? Or do you just not believe in them at all?

Hello, if you are reading this then that means you've found my letter. To whoever you are, I'm sorry we've never met, but don't worry; you might me someone like me soon. I want to tell you a story, that is, if you would like to hear it. It all started a few days ago, probably around June 3rd or 4th. There was a boy, a really quiet boy, who went by the name of Matthew Williams. Matthew had short, wavy blond hair that reached his shoulders with a curl that was too stubborn to sit still. His violet eyes shown with sadness, as he stared down at the book he attempted to read. He was never the most popular in school, no, quite the opposite of that. You see, Matthew was more of the punching bag type. Others in school would often find an opportunity just to beat him up. Matthew gave a heavy sigh and looked towards his bed, where his backpack with his PJ's and extra clothes waited for him.

He was already dreading the moment where he would have to stand up, grab his backpack and get ready to leave. Maybe if he whined enough he would be excused from heading off to that sleepover, but if one thing was for sure, it's that Matthew loved his mother, and the last thing he wanted to do was burden her with his problems. You see, Matthew's mother didn't know that he was being bullied at school, and to make matters worse, she was best friends with Alicia, the mother of his biggest bully.

"Matthew! Time to go!" His Mother cried.

With a heavy sigh, he got up and trudged out of his bedroom, unwilling to go to this "sleepover birthday party".

He climbed into the 1967 Ford Mustang his kind stepfather owned and watched his mother walk out the door to the car. She climbed into the front seat and sat down at the passenger's side, excited about the sleepover. She turned around in her seat and smiled brightly at Matthew, making him smile back at her, "oh you must be so excited to be with your friends tonight aren't you Mattie?" she asked, her voice was just above a whisper, just like his own. Not wanting to disappoint his beautiful mother he stared at her and with a fake smile, and nodded, "yup! I... I can't wait." Matthew's mother giggled and turned around, not noticing as her son stared at her. She was a spitting image of him, with long, wavy soft blond locks that reached the small of her back and light violet eyes that showed him lots of love and kindness. Why was it that Matthew felt he would no longer see her again after that night? After about 10 minutes of waiting, Matthew's stepfather came out and they took off.

Matthew arrived at Alfred's house at 5:37 P.M.

Alfred opened the door with a big smile on his face, embracing Matthew warmly. After waving goodbye to Matthew's parents, Alfred ushered him inside to where the other guys were sitting, looking at each other's presents. Matthew sat down and looked around frowning. Everywhere he turned his head he saw one of his bullies. A Russian boy named Ivan sat down next to him and smiled, "hello Matthew, it's nice to see you again." Matthew blinked and just nodded, doing the same as everyone else greeted him with a smile. After about two hours of watching hero movies like Superman Returns or Batman Begins, playing video games and a bunch of other stuff, it was time to go to bed.

Matthew unrolled his Maple Leaf's sleeping bag onto Alfred's plush cotton rug and laid down. As the others came in, they laughed and whispered stories to each other secretly.

"What should we do?" Alfred whispered, afraid his mother would hear. She was one crazy lady when woken up from her sleep.

All of the boys fell silent, wondering what they could do without making too much noise, that's when Matthew spoke up.

"We could tell stories… ghost stories…" Matthew suggested. Everyone nodded in agreement.

The boys looked at each other, wondering who will go first, that was until a Danish kid named Matthias decided he wanted to go first. He cleared his throat dramatically and began, "Once, there was a boy named… uh... Matt-...ishon... He was 12 years old and looked almost exactly like Matt over there. One night, he went to a sleepover at this. Exact. House. He didn't want to go to sleep, but all of the other guys did. So Mattishon stayed up. That night, a demon with whiter then snow hair, pitch black horns and crimson red eyes snuck in. It called himself... uh... Gil-bert. Gilbert yea! That's it! And played with Mattishon all night long, and no dirty thoughts! I'm looking at you Francis!" Matthias said, pointing to a blond French kid who was snickering and muttering, "oui all night indeed." Matthias rolled his eyes and continued, "At exactly 4:43 A.M. Mattishon went to sleep. The demon snuck inside of him for a place to live. Mattishon then woke up and killed everyone at the sleepover. And that will happen to the last person to fall asleep tonight."

After Matthias finished telling his story, all of the guys rushed to lay out their sleeping bags and lay down their pillows. Matthew of course, didn't believe it. 'It's stupid,' he thought. So to prove how stupid it was, he stayed up to check if the demon would really come. At exactly 11:35 P.M. Matthew had gotten bored and had forgotten the reason as to why he was staying up in the first place. He was just about to go get a book to read when he heard a soft knock at the door, not really thinking nor really caring, he went to open it. Matthew had a visitor. The kid had whiter then snow hair, pitch black horns and crimson red eyes. He wore a black jacket with a white undershirt and black jeans with red stitching on them. He smirked and looked at Matthew up and down with those eyes of his as he licked his lips before introducing himself as Gilbert. Matthew raised a brow and introduced himself as well, "so Mattie," Gilbert asked walking inside. "Ya doing anything fun?" Matthew sighed sadly and shook his head, not once noticing the growing smirk on the demons mouth. "So then," Gilbert said, slowly making his way towards Matthew, his hidden tail now in full view as his wings ripped out of his black jacket, "let's have ourselves some fun outside." And they played different types of games all night. At exactly 4:43 A.M. Matthew began to feel the want to sleep. Gilbert smirked, "why don't we head back inside and sleep?" he suggested, wrapping an arm around Matthew's shoulder and bringing him close, leading the latter inside. Once inside Matthew laid himself down in his sleeping bag, falling asleep as soon as his head touched the pillow. Gilbert checked to make sure Matthew was asleep, before chuckling and sneaking his way inside of the blond, awaking him in the process. Matthew's eyes flew open, as he laid there for a bit, before slowly rising to his feet. 'You know,' Gilbert's voice rang from the inside of his head, 'now would totally be an awesome time to... teach them all a lesson...' Matthew didn't need to be told twice, as he walked to his bag, where he shuffled through it and soon pulled out a large knife, which had strangely, had not been there before. It seemed as if Gilbert had snuck the knife in there before taking control of Matthew. Matthew then walked over to his 'friends' and one by one slit their throats, hearing Gilbert laugh as the knife began to get covered in blood. Within a couple of minutes, everyone was dead except for one. Alfred. Who had been so heartless and cruel to him. He was the reason as to why Matthew was bullied in school. Gritting his teeth, the blond reached out to grab Alfred by the hair and raised the knife above head, and in one swift move he brought it down once on the right eye, once on the left eye, and then finally, exactly in the middle of his throat. Looking around, he smirked at the blood that covered the bedroom and the dead bodies on the floor. Gilbert cackled, before softly, in a tone that seemed almost sickenly sweet, he whispered 'you did awesome, but you know you can't stay here. Run away Mattie, don't worry, you'll always... ALWAYS... have me...' Matthew nodded, his eyes wide and his grin increasing as he walked by, stepping shamelessly on the dead bodies below him. He began to laugh as the room slowly began to reek of blood. Then, without any hesitation the blond turned around abruptly and threw the knife as if it were a dart, and smiled a wicked grin as the knife lodged itself in Alfred's stomach, and walked out the front door.

The moral of the story? Simple.

Never fall asleep last at a sleepover, this will happen.

So, I thank anyone who has found my letter. Matthew was never found, and because if that birthday party sleep over, rumors began to spread. Not that I really care, but it is interesting to think a boy everyone bullied did something this horrible. So why is it everyone still bullies others? Oh well not my problem. I'm so glad you found my letter, so I was hoping, if it wouldn't be too much trouble, would you spread this story? If you can that would be great! If not it's alright, I'll find out where you live, give you a treat, then take my letter and see if anyone else finds it.

Don't forget! Never fall asleep last at a sleepover, or just never have a sleep over. I can't wait to see you soon!

Love,  
Matthew Williams

* * *

A/N: This was one creepy story, I hope that the moral I hid here was obvious. It's not 'never fall asleep at a slumber party' its 'don't be a bully'. Seriously bullying is something I won't stand for, it's not fun to go through. I hope you all liked it and enjoyed :3 and I shall see you next time with more stories to come! adiu!


End file.
